


Boundaries

by Maximoff (britishatheart)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marine Derek, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishatheart/pseuds/Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What did I tell you?' Derek said through gritted teeth. Although to say that he "said" was probably not the most accurate way of phrasing. He basically hissed. No-- he growled.</p><p>Stiles tilted his head slightly to the side and tried not to frown too much. 'What did you tell me about...'</p><p>'This, Stiles,' Derek hissed as he turned his head a little bit and pointed to something on his neck.</p><p>Ooooooh, his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Last night [this](http://essentiallybritish.tumblr.com/post/119489527918/seekoutstarlight-narutowiener-ahahahahhaa-my) post appeared on my dash and I tried not to fanfic it, but it was stronger than me and for that I am sorry. Well, kind of.  
> This has not been Beta Read or proof read to be honest, so all errors you'll most definitely find are my fault. Sincerest apologies for that.

* * *

'Damn it... Damn it...'

Stiles rolled over in bed and rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he noticed Derek was nowhere to be seen, but there was nothing extraordinary about that.

Ever since he moved in with Derek, some three months ago, Stiles could use the fingers of his hands to count all the times he woke up and found him there.

Usually, when he woke up, Derek was already gone. Crazy military hours. Stiles didn't think he would ever be able to follow that strict routine. Thank God he didn't have to.

But today, something was different.

Even though he didn't see Derek, he knew he hadn't left yet, because--

'Damn it...'

Sitting in the bed, Stiles took a moment to stretch. The muscles of his back were all sore but, instead of frowning and complaining, Stiles smiled as he acknowledged that.

Flashbacks of last night's events, the feeling of Derek's naked body pressed against his, his hot lips molded with his as their tongues danced in complete harmony and synchrony flashed before his eyes and his lazy smile turned into a smug grin.

Who would have known that Stiles Stilinski, the awkward and hyperactive teenager would end up dating tall, dark and handsome Derek Hale?

If anyone had told him that some three years ago, Stiles would have laughed so hard...

'Damn!'

The smug grin suddenly disappeared from Stiles's face and he looked around for his clothes.

'Derek?' He called as he got out of bed.

He had no idea where his boxers were, but he found Derek's and that was good enough. He had lost count of how many times he accidentally on purpose put on Derek's clothes. And Derek didn't mind -- he actually smiled like an idiot whenever he saw Stiles wearing any of his clothes -- so Stiles slipped into Derek's black boxers and headed to the bathroom, because that's where Derek's voice seemed to be coming from.

Stiles's hand went straight to the doorknob, but he decided against opening the door on the last moment and settled for knocking gently on the door.

'Derek, is everything okay?' Stiles asked as he stood on the other side.

He was listening carefully so he didn't miss when Derek sighed. It was a loud and heavy sigh and it bothered Stiles. As irrational as it could sound, he didn't like it when Derek was distressed; being his boyfriend, Stiles felt like it was his job description to worry about him, even though he was a goddamn Marine and didn't look like someone who needed to be protected.

But to Stiles, that was something that came naturally, and he knew, more than anyone, that Derek was just tough on the outside.

'Derek, if you don't say anything I'm coming in,' Stiles said when Derek failed to answer his question.

As a matter of fact, Derek had yet to say something, anything actually. All that Stiles had heard was "damn it, damn it" and damn it if that wasn't only making Stiles more anxious. More than he normally was without his medication.

'I'm counting to three,' Stiles said as he straightened up. 'One... Two... Thr--'

But before he could finish his count to three, Derek opened the door.

'ee... Hey.'

He may have opened the door, but Derek still didn't say anything; he just stood there, his eyes fixed on Stiles and an expression that Stilinski simply couldn't read. Not like he always could read Derek, but he was particularly closed at that moment.

Or maybe Stiles's inability to figure out what was going on could be because Derek was dressed in his uniform and hell if Stiles didn't want to undress him and have his wicked way with him...

'What--' Stiles began but his voice sounded like a weak squeak. He cleared his throat and forced all the dirty thoughts aside; this seemed important. 'What's wrong?'

'What did I tell you?' Derek said through gritted teeth. Although to say that he "said" was probably not the most accurate way of phrasing. He basically hissed. No-- he growled.

Stiles tilted his head slightly to the side and tried not to frown too much. 'What did you tell me about...'

'About boundaries, Stiles,' Derek said impatiently. 'What do I always say about boundaries?'

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it without uttering a sound.

Derek had said a few things about boundaries and, honestly, Stiles always tried his best to respect everything that Derek said, just like Derek always respected what Stiles had to say. That's how they made it work.

And now that Derek mentioned that, Stiles tried to remember when exactly did he mess up -- because he was feeling that he had messed up -- but he wasn't succeeding.

'I...' He began and looked at Derek. His stern face was still indissoluble and Stiles swallowed hard.

 _Where did I mess up?_ He asked himself over and over, but--

'This, Stiles,' Derek hissed as he turned his head a little bit and pointed to something on his neck.

Ooooooh, his neck.

'What did I say about leaving marks where the uniform doesn't cover?!'

Derek was looking right at Stiles once more and he was livid. He sounded angry and, truthfully, he seemed pretty mad as well. He was even giving Stiles that "I am going to break your neck" look that he hadn't seen in years. The look still didn't affect Stiles like it should.

Biting on his lips, Stiles said the first thing that came to his mind. 'I didn't do that.'

Derek gave him this very unimpressed look. It wasn't funny, but Stiles was suddenly having a very hard time trying to keep him from giggling.

'Really? So this just appeared out of nowhere?'

'You know, it isn't uncommon,' Stiles replied nonchalantly. 'I have lost count of how many times I woke up with strange bruises that I--'

'Stiles!' Derek's voice raised an octave or two, as well as his impatience. 'This isn't a _mysterious bruise_. It's a hickey and it is _your_ doing!'

'I'm sorry,' Stiles said sheepishly. 'I didn't mean to, seriously. I don't even remember doing it...'

Derek let out a heavy sigh and, at last, stepped out of the bathroom.

'How the hell am I going to face everyone with this goddamn mark on my neck?' Derek said as he turned around to face Stiles again.

He wasn't so mad anymore, but he still sounded troubled. Sounded and seemed troubled.

'It's not so bad,' said Stiles while he walked towards Derek. Turning his head to the side, Stiles inspected the damage he had caused.

It was bad, actually. It was very dark and visible and, oh fuck... how could he not notice that last night?!

'You're a terrible liar,' Derek said blankly. There were no hard feelings in his voice, but Stiles still felt bad.

'What if we used flour?'

Derek slapped Stiles's hands from his face.

'Flour? Are you fucking kidding me?!'

'What? I am trying to help!'

'And how is _flour_ going to help?'

'We could try to use it like a substitute for compact powder.'

Derek blinked a couple of times while continuing to glare at Stiles. The way he had said that was so certain and his face was straight the whole time that Derek was at a loss for a few seconds.

'I don't even know if you're serious or if you're joking right now,' he admitted as he shook his head and looked around.

Derek didn't even know what he was looking for; possibly a magic way out of that or an equally magic solution that would help him face his friends -- and, most importantly, his CO -- and keep his dignity intact.

'Oh!' Stiles's exclaimed and Derek took a deep breath. 'Last month, when Cora was here, I think she forgot her makeup bag!'

Derek turned around; maybe he wasn't going to have a magic solution... but maybe there was Maybelline.

'Well, where is it?!' He asked urgently. Checking his watch, Derek realised he needed to report for duty in about thirty minutes.

'Hang on,' Stiles said and hurried into the guest bathroom. He was out for less than a minute, and when he returned to the bedroom, he had a big smile plastered on his face and a purple bag in his hand.

'Give me that thing,' Derek all but ordered. 'I have to hurry or I'll be late.'

'Let me help you,' said Stiles as he went through all of Cora's belongings to find her foundation. Or her compact powder. Or anything that could help covering the evidence.

Five minutes later, Derek was on his way to the front door.

'If I get a penalty, you're in trouble,' he told Stiles.

Stiles knew that, if anything happened to Derek, he wasn't really going to lash out on him... he doubted that he would even do anything except maybe glare at him quite a bit and be mad at him for a while. But if he did get in trouble, Stiles would feel pretty bad and he would be mad at himself, because he knew about those boundaries and he really didn't mean to... he, honest to God, did _not_ do it on purpose.

But what was done was done and he could only hope that their attempt to cover the big mark on Derek's neck would work... especially because Cora's foundation was almost ending and, while it was enough to cover the whole thing, it wasn't enough to make it all disappear... There was a faint trace of blue to Derek's skin when they ended, but they both hoped no one would pay attention to that.

'I'm really sorry,' Stiles murmured once more as he walked with Derek to the door.

As he stepped out of his house, Derek put on his garrison cap and looked over his shoulder. Stiles was standing by the doorway -- he had put on a pair of jeans and had one of his sweatshirts on but was barefooted and had his arms folded across his chest. He also had this guilt look on his face.

Even though he tried to look as if he deserved to feel like that, Derek couldn't do that. Letting out a soft sigh, he turned around and closed the space between him and Stiles with a couple of steps.

'I'll see you later,' he said softly.

Derek leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on Stiles's lips.

He could feel the way Stiles's body relaxed and he could feel his own body tensing up a little when Stiles moaned softly against his lips. Derek wanted to run his hands through Stiles's hair as he deepened the kiss and walked with Stiles until he had him trapped between a wall and his own body; he wanted to hoist Stiles's legs and feel him lock them around his waist as he pushed his body into his as they both got lost in each other...

Derek wanted to do all of that and so much more but this was hardly the time and he had to force himself to take a step back.

He kept his eyes closed for a couple more seconds before taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes and met Stiles's gaze, a small smirk made its way to Derek's lips. Stiles was all flustered and his eyes were clouded with desire. He wasn't the only one who was fantasizing.

'I'll make pasta tonight,' Stiles said and his voice was a little airy, he was a little breathless.

'Pasta sounds good,' Derek said as he turned away from Stiles once again.

'Have a nice day!' Stiles said a little louder and Derek looked over his shoulder. He gave Stiles his best smile before getting into his Camaro.

.

Stiles was on his mobile, talking to his father when the landline rang.

'Dad, hang on,' Stiles said and went to answer the phone.

'Hello?'

_'Mr Stilinski?'_

Stiles frowned. He wasn't used to be called Mr Stilinski. To Stiles, Mr Stilinski was his father...

'Yeah...?' He said, rather dubiously.

_'Mr Stilinski, this is Commander Emery.'_

Oh, crap.

Stiles knew exactly who Commanded Emery was; he was introduced to Derek's Commanding Officer once when they went to a barbecue. On the occasion, Stiles exchanged a few words with the man, but that was then, and this-- he had no fucking idea what this is.

'Hey... Commander Emery. Hi. What's up?'

The second he spoke was also the second that Stiles shut his eyes closed and cursed himself and the entire universe.

 _What's up?_ He wasn't sure about the code for talking to military men or the CO of your boyfriend, but he was pretty sure -- and a second too late -- that " _what's up_ " was definitely not part of that.

 _'Everything is moderately fine,'_ answered Emery. Stiles didn't even remember the man's first name; he wasn't even sure Derek had ever mentioned. He'd have to ask him later.

 _'Mr Stilinski,'_ Derek's CO continued. _'It has come to my attention that you have harmed one of my men.'_

What did he say? That he harmed one of his men? 'What?'

_'I am calling to ask you not to do that again, Mr Stilinski.'_

'Wait, do what?' Stiles asked. He was positively puzzled now. 'I don't...'

 _'Or, if I may,'_ Emery continued ever so formally. _'Perhaps try to use more of whatever it is that you tried to conceal the bruise inflicted on Lieutenant Hale.'_

'Oh, my God...'

Stiles never thought it was possible to die of embarrassment but he was seriously beginning to question that now.

He wished very hard for the ground beneath his feet to split open and swallow him whole because that was the worst and most mortifying phone call in the history of phone calls.

 _'Finding a tone that matches his skin could also help,'_ the Commander continued, and now Stiles was able to detect the humour behind his words.

Humour based on his misery. He wanted to die.

'Sure,' Stiles said, utterly embarrassed. 'Will do that. Thanks Commander.'

_'Have a nice day, Mr Stilinski.'_

Once that dreadful call was over, Stiles dragged himself into the bedroom and fell upon the bed. Grabbing his pillow, Stiles buried his face into it and groaned.

That was terrible, and he could only imagine how it had been for Derek.

Oh, fuck... Derek.

Stiles was pretty sure he would be in deep shit when Derek came home.

**Author's Note:**

> I went with Gideon Emery's last name for Derek's CO because I couldn't think of a character from the show to fit that role. I actually thought of Deucalion after a while, but I thought 'Deucalion' was too... extravagant so that was a no.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
